Le hasard d'une rencontre
by lillyjade
Summary: 6 drabbles écrits autour du thème Le hasard d'une rencontre de la communauté 6variations. 6 rencontres qui vont changer des vies... 6 James Potter/Lily Evans
1. Coup de foudre

**Disclamer:** rien n'est à moi, tout sort de la prodigieuse imagination de JK Rowling.

**Note: **6 drabbles écrits sur le thème Le hasard d'un rencontre de la communauté 6variations, sur 6 pairing différents... plus un petit bonus...

****

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

**Coup de foudre**

Personnages: Remus Lupin, Tonks et Sirius Black

Rating: G

Nymphadora Tonks pris une grande inspiration avant de passer la porte du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Elle n'aimait pas se rendre dans la maison de sa vieille tante Black. Même morte, cette harpie se faisait toujours un plaisir de lui hurler à quel point elle était une honte pour la famille Black « Toujours Pure ». Mais cette fois, la jeune femme était bien décidée à ne pas réveiller le tableau par sa maladresse. Mais…

BOUM

Elle venait _encore _de se prendre les pieds dans l'hideux porte parapluie. Elle devrait pourtant savoir qu'il était là! C'était là troisième fois qu'elle venait ici, la troisième fois qu'elle se prenait les pieds dedans. Et à chaque fois, ça ne manquait pas, la vielle se réveillait et lui hurlait des horreurs.

Elle poussa un autre soupir en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine où son cousin Sirius devait l'attendre, comme les deux fois précédentes, lorsqu'elle avait enfin fait sa connaissance.

Il était bel et bien là, mais ce soir, il n'était pas seul. Assis en face de lui, un homme à l'allure miteuse et aux cheveux parsemés de mèches grises. Il ne devait pas être bien plus âgé que Sirius, pourtant, il paraissait bien plus vieux. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle.

**« Je savais bien que c'était toi ! »** lui lança Sirius **« Il n'y a que toi pour réveiller la folle qui me sert de mère »** puis se tournant vers l'homme **« Il n'y a qu'elle qui est capable de la mettre tant en colère… si on oubli mon existence bien sûr… »**

L'homme rit doucement. Puis, Sirius se mit debout et vint déposer un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille.

**« Nymphadora, je te présente Remus Lupin, le dernier des Maraudeurs! »** s'exclama-t-il alors, un grand sourire aux lèvres **« Lunard, je te présente la fille de ma cousine Andromeda, la très maladroite Nymphadora! »**

La jeune fille ne pris même pas la peine de rectifier son nom lorsqu'elle serra la main de Remus Lupin, trop absorbée par ses yeux dorés.

Il paraît qu'on appelle ça le coup de foudre.


	2. Premier sortilège

**Le titre est bof... je m'en excuse...**

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont ajouté à leur alertes!**

* * *

**Premier sortilège**

Il se battait depuis bientôt une heure. Une heure et Voldemort n'était toujours pas en vue. Ce lâche avait dû aller se cacher ou alors l'attendait il pour le poignarder par derrière. À sa gauche, Rogue se battait dans leur camp. Ce traître avait convaincu McGonagall mais pas lui… et au moindre souffle de travers, son ancien professeur deviendrait donneur d'organes.

Il venait de pétrifier le mangemort avec lequel il se battait lorsqu'il _l'_aperçu. Elle était là, devant lui, droite et fière, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, du sang coulant d'une de ses tempes.

**« Alors tu n'es pas encore mort? »** lui lança-t-elle **« J'aurais pensé que mon maître t'aurait déjà envoyé rejoindre tes **_**chers**_** parents et ton traître de parrain! »**

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour et, sans même que Bellatrix n'ait pu s'y attendre, un jet de lumière verte était venu la frapper en pleine poitrine.

Le tout premier sort de la mort lancé par le Survivant.

* * *

**Soyez généreux... n'oubliez pas le petit bouton bleu à gauche... **

**Prochain drabble... demain ou aprés demain... tout dépendra de mon temps libre...**


	3. Jeu d'enfants

**Ce drabble n'en ai pas vraiment un... le cap des 500 mots étant légèrement dépassé... tant pis! **

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Jeu d'enfants**

Les vacances de Noël venaient de commencer. Elle était rentré hier au manoir Black en compagnie de sa sœur aînée, Bellatrix qui s'appliquait à ne plus lui adresser la parole.

Leur père était venu les chercher à la gare. Il lui avait lancé un regard assassin, promesse de la futur correction qu'elle recevrait. Et ça n'avait pas manqué. A peine avait elle mit un pied dans le manoir de ses parents que son père avait ordonné à Bellatrix de monter dans sa chambre. Il avait violement attrapé Andromeda par le bras et l'avait emmené dans son bureau. Et là, elle avait reçu la première correction de sa jeune vie. Correction mémorable. Sans lui laisser de marque bien entendu, ce n'était pas convenable.

Elle avait 11 et elle venait de faire son entrée à Poudlard… chez les Serdaigle. Merlin qu'elle avait supplié le Choixpeau de ne pas l'envoyer là bas, de l'envoyer chez les Serpentard avec sa grande sœur… mais rien à faire. Il avait prononcé haut et fort qu'elle irait à Serdaigle. Et lorsque sa sœur l'avait écrit à leurs parents le soir même, ils lui avaient promit de la corriger dans les règles de l'art, par le biais d'une beuglante qu'elle avait reçu le matin suivant.

Et maintenant, elle pleurait contre un arbre, dans un parc moldu non loin de chez elle. Elle était sortit par la fenêtre de sa chambre et s'était enfuit en courant. Elle voulait aller le plus loin possible de chez elle… au moins jusqu'à ce soir.

C'est un ballon en plastique qui vint la tirer de ses pleurs. Un garçon aux cheveux châtains se précipita vers elle. Elle lui tendit le ballon qu'il venait sans aucun doute chercher.

**« Merci »** lança-t-il en le prenant et en lui souriant** « Est-ce que ça va ? Pourquoi tu pleures? »**

**« Ca va… »** répondit elle intimidée par ce petit moldu qui s'adressait à elle si gentiment **« Ce n'est rien »**

Il lui sourit de plus belle.

**« Je m'appelle Ted »** déclara-t-il soudain en lui tendant la main

**« Andromeda »**

Elle serra timidement sa main, peu accoutumée à ce genre de choses.

**« Andromeda… c'est étrange comme nom… »** rit il **« T'es pas du coin, on t'a jamais vu ici »**

**« Si je… j'habite dans le grand manoir au bout de la rue »**

**« Oh… »**

Le jeune moldu recula un peu. Elle s'en aperçut. Pourquoi lui avait elle dit ça?! Elle savait pourtant bien que tous les petits moldus qui vivaient ici avaient peur des habitants de sa maison.

**« Mais je suis pas comme eux »** s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter

Ted lui sourit et refit un pas vers elle.

**« Tu viens jouer avec nous ? »** proposa-t-il alors que ses copains s'impatientaient

Elle hésita un moment. Il lui promit de bien lui expliquer les règles du « football » si elle ne les connaissait pas. Elle sourit, sécha ses larmes et prit la main que Ted lui tendait. Le jeune garçon sourit et l'emmena vers ses amis.

Les présentations furent faites et la jeune Black passa l'après midi à jouer au football avec toute une bande de jeunes moldus.

En rentrant chez elle le soir, elle n'était plus malheureuse. Sa petite sœur Narcissa, qui se mêlait toujours de tout, lui demanda pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle souriait comme ça alors que « père » l'avait corrigé. Elle ne dit pas à la petite blonde qu'elle s'était fait des amis plus elle mettrait « père » au courant et Andromeda recevrait une autre correction. Elle ne lui dit pas non plus qu'elle avait promit à Ted de le retrouver au même endroit le lendemain après le déjeuné…

* * *

**La suite pour demain lorsque j'aurais eu mes notes de bac... ou aprés demain si elles sont mauvaises (le tps que la colère passe! lol)**

**N'oublions pas le petit bouton bleu xD**


	4. Malheureuse rencontre

**Avec un peu de retard, je m'en excuse... mais aprés mes bonnes notes à mon épreuve anticipée de français, tout m'est un peu sortit de la tête... J'espère que ce drabble vous plaira, et que les fans de Severus ne m'en voudrons pas trop...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

****

**Hermione & Rogue**

Hermione se mit à souffler. Elle était enfin arrivée! Le seul apothicaire digne de ce nom se trouvait prés de la banque et lorsque, comme aujourd'hui, elle venait du Londres moldu, la jeune femme était obligé de traverser toute la grande rue. Elle ne pouvait plus transplaner, la gynécomage le lui avait interdit. Elle passa une main sur son énorme ventre. La petite Maeva allait arriver dans une semaine si tout allait bien et Ron ne voulait plus qu'elle aille faire les magasins. Aujourd'hui, il était au ministère, elle en avait profité pour faire des courses pour ses potions. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à pousser la porte de la boutique, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître son ancien maître des Potion. Il avait toujours la même apparence sombre, les mêmes cheveux gras, le même regard empli de haine et de dégoût qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle seule. Il ne semblait pas avoir changé, si ce n'est la cane en fer forgé sur laquelle il prenait appuis. Séquelle de la Guerre.

Rogue posa alors ses yeux sur le ventre rebondit de la jeune femme et un rictus de dégoût fendit son visage disgracieux. Elle se senti alors soudain très mal, comme lorsqu'elle était encore son élève et qu'il la regardait de la même manière à chaque fois qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui était volontaire pour répondre à l'une de ses questions ou quelle réussissait à merveille les potions les plus difficiles. Puis son mal-être se transforma en panique lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était son bébé que cet homme fixait avec tant de haine. Elle mis ses deux mains sur son ventre, comme pour le protéger de ce regard déplacé. L'homme la toisa encore une seconde et s'en alla en boitant.

Hermione renonça à entrer dans la boutique. Ron avait raison, elle ne devait pas courir les magasins.

* * *

**La suite demain ou jeudi...**


	5. Heures supplémentaires

**Je devais mettre la suite de ces drabbles plus tôt... je ne l'ai pas fait, je n'ai occune excuse, je suis désolée pour ceux qui suivent... J'avais tout publié sur un autre site et j'étais persuadée d'avoir tout mis ici aussi et quand je me suis rendu compte que tout n'y était pas, le site à catégoriquement refusé de prendre mes chapitres !**

**Enfin, aujourd'hui, il coopère, je vous mettrais sans doute le dernier drabble (qui n'en ai pas vraiment un) demain.**

**J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ! **

**

* * *

**

**Heures supplémentaires**

Le patron venait encore de lui demander de faire des heures supplémentaires. Il commençait à en avoir assez. Depuis que Bill avait quitté l'Égypte pour être auprès de sa famille à l'annonce de la Guerre qui menaçait, le patron profitait un peu trop de sa gentillesse. C'était le troisième soir de suite qu'il allait devoir passer sur d'épais dossiers qui n'auraient pas dû lui revenir à lui.

Il marchait dans un des couloirs de Gringotts lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un d'aussi chargé que lui.

**« Je suis désolé »** s'excusa-t-il avant de relever la tête

Son cœur s'arrêta un cour instant pour repartir dans une course folle. C'était elle. Cette belle jeune fille qu'il avait vu dans la petite salle en juin lorsqu'il était allé voir Harry à Poudlard avec sa mère. Si on lui avait dit qu'il la retrouverait là!

**« Ce n'est rien »** s'empressa-t-elle de répondre dans un anglais quelque peu hésitant

Il rassembla ses dossiers, l'aida à regrouper les siens et à se relever. Elle lui fit un timide sourire avant de marmonner qu'elle avait du travail et de s'enfuir aussi vite qu'elle l'avait percuté.

Lui aussi s'empressa de retourner à son bureau, troublé par cette rencontre. Il s'assit à son bureau et se pencha sur ses dossiers. Il allait s'en débarrasser au plus vite pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui plus tôt. Mais le premier de la plie ne lui appartenait pas.

Il sourit.

* * *

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ! **


	6. Collision

**Hum... oui, ce "chapitre" aurait dû être posté il y a un long moment mais... comme personne ne semble lire, il faut dire que je l'avais oublié.**

**Bref, aujourd'hui, j'y pense et je le met pour ceux qui lisent (oui, parce que selon les stats, il y en a).**

**Bonne lecture à ceux là, aussi rares soient ils.**

* * *

**Collision**

James Potter n'avait pas dormit de la nuit tellement il était surexcité. Il entrait pour la première fois à Poudlard et ça, c'était un grand jour. Son père était fière, sa mère était triste. Son petit James ne serait plus à la maison, elle en pleurait presque. Il était certain qu'elle le ferait avant que le train ne parte. C'était inévitable.

Ils venaient d'arriver à la gare tous les trois et déjà de petites perles salées se formaient aux coins des yeux de Mme Potter.

James lui, poussait le chariot de ses baguages avec enthousiasme.

En riant, son père monta ses valises dans un des wagons du Poudlard Express.

**« Tu feras bien attention mon chéri n'est-ce pas ? »** s'inquiétait Mme Potter

**« Mais oui maman, t'en fais pas ! »**

**« Tu seras bien sage ? Tu ne feras pas de bêtises ? »** poursuivit elle sans tenir compte de l'intervention de son fils et du rire de son mari

**« C'est promis maman, je ferais tout ça ! Maintenant arrête de pleurer ! Je reviens bientôt! »**

**« Tu nous écriras n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Chérie »** intervint Mr Potter **« Lâche le maintenant, le train va partir et si tu continus, il va le rater »**

**« Oui, bien sûr, bien sûr… »**

Mme Potter fini par consentir à lâcher son fils qu'elle serrait fort contre elle. James avait eu raison, sa mère pleurait. Il la consola un instant puis son père le sera contre lui à son tour, lui répétant de ne pas faire trop de bêtises avec les amis qu'il allait se faire. Il lui fit jurer de lui écrire le soir même lorsqu'il aurait été répartit et le laissa monter dans le train qui menaçait de démarrer sans le fils Potter. Le jeune homme se pencha à la vitre et fit de grands signes à ses parents jusqu'à ce que le train prenne un virage et qu'il ne les voit plus. Il décida alors de rentrer dans son compartiment.

Quelqu'un y était déjà. Un garçon de son âge, les cheveux brun tombant sur ses yeux.

**« Salut » **lança-t-il en s'asseyant sous ses valises

Le garçon brun lui fit un grand sourire.

**« Je suis James Potter »** se présenta-t-il

Le sourire du garçon disparut un peu.

**« Sirius »** répondit il simplement

**« Sirius ? Juste Sirius ? »** demanda James amusé par l'attitude du garçon

**« Y a vraiment des jours où j'aimerais être juste Sirius »** souffla le garçon

**« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! »**

James était de plus en plus amusé. Ce garçon était étrange.

**« Je m'appelle Sirius Black »** finit il par dire dans un chuchotement

James marqua un temps. La famille Black, il la connaissait. Il avait déjà entendu son père en parler avec des clients à lui qui étaient venu dîner à la maison. Et personne n'en disait du bien. Mais ce Sirius avait l'air gentil. Et puis, il était là tout seul, il n'était pas allé avec les autres Serpentards de sa famille. James hésita une seconde de plus et fini par lancer:

**« Chacun ses défauts ! Maman dit que moi je suis trop désordonné »**

Sirius le dévisagea quelques secondes, étonné et fini par éclater de rire.

La conversation s'engagea alors naturellement entre eux. Ils ne parlèrent pas de la famille de Sirius, seulement de Quidditch. Sirius était fan de la même équipe que lui et James se dit que quelqu'un qui était fan des Canons de Chudley ne pouvait décidément pas être une mauvaise personne.

Leur discussion dura encore une heure ou deux jusqu'à ce que James ressente l'envie pressente d'aller faire un tour au toilettes. Il promit de revenir vite et fila.

En revenant vers son compartiment, il avait les yeux perdus dans le paysage… jusqu'à ce qu'il percute violement quelqu'un. Il tomba violement sur les fesses, son souffle se coupant quelques secondes et releva la tête prêt à incendier cet idiot qui ne regardait pas où il courait. Mais ses yeux tombèrent sur une jeune fille aux cheveux roux en désordre et aux grands yeux verts. Son souffle fut de nouveau coupé et il ne put rien dire. La jeune fille se leva et s'excusa rapidement avant de reprendre sa course.

**« Eh petit! Lève toi tu bouches le passage! »** s'exclama une voix grave derrière lui

James releva la tête vers la voix. Un grand brun, visiblement préfet en chef de Serpentard - si on en croyait son insigne- le regardait méchamment.

Mais il était incapable de se lever, trop subjugué par la paire d'yeux vers qui venaient de le faire tomber.

Le préfet en chef soupira et passa à côté de lui, lui marchant - sans doute volontairement - sur les doigts.

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule. Relevant une nouvelle fois la tête, il tomba sur le visage fatigué d'un garçon aux yeux dorés. Le garçon lui fit un petit sourire et l'aida à se relever.

**« Remus Lupin »** se présenta-t-il **« Est-ce que ça va ? »**

**« Tu sais qui c'était cette fille ? »** demanda-t-il à Remus

**« Aucune idée »** répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules

James reporta son regard sur lui. Il remarqua que le garçon traînait sa grosse valise derrière lui, il l'invita donc à venir dans son compartiment. Il fallait qu'il raconte à Sirius ce qui venait de lui arriver.


End file.
